Whether you like it or not
by moshigal156
Summary: A game show staring characters from invader zim TFA TFP Bay moives and family guy


Hi people moshigal156 in da house this is a truth and dare story I'm doing rated M to be safe some dares will be from my warped mind and some will be from any reviews I get on this so that means ideas for dares are welcome and the lucky people who are in this game show are fav characters of mine from fav tv shows coment, fav and enjoy

Chapter 1

**Moshigal156: Hi every one and welcome to this awesome gameshow of mine called "Whether you like it or not" lets meet todays players….. shall we? up first we have from TFA bumblebee!**

**Bumblebee: How the hell did I end up here?**

**Moshigal156: Also from TFA we have sari!**

**Sari: What the heck? how did I end up here? bee any ideas on how we got here?**

**Bumblebee: Nope! but I'm sure the person in charge here is her (points to moshigal156)**

**Moshigal156: You got that right bee! I'm the host of this game show and you two are in it :)**

**Bumblebee: I all the sudden feel scard**

**moshigal156: You should lets meet some more contestants shall we? From TFP we have megatron!**

**Sari+bee: MEGATRON!**

**Megatron: WTF! HOW DID I END UP HERE!?**

**Moshigal156: You are on a game show my game show to be exact**

**Megatron: I'm outta here!**

**Moshigal156: OH NO YOU DON'T! (seals of all exits so megs can't leave)**

**Megatron: I will destroy you puny human!**

**Moshigal156: In your dreams ompalopa boy. Next up we have from invader zim. Dib, zim and gir!**

**Dib: how did we end up here?**

**Zim: This is highly incopherint!**

**Gir: I LUV TACO'S!**

**Bee: What the heck? who is this malfunction? (points to gir)**

**Moshigal156: (eyes turn red with my rage and starts growling and turns into this huge green dragon four times the size of unicron with blazeing red eyes and plucks a scard straight bee off the ground with a scaley paw and says in a inraged hiss like voice) DON'T YOU DARE CALL GIR A MALFUNCTION! HE IS NOT A MALFUNTION! YOU CALL HIM THAT AGAIN ANDI WILL SWOALLOW YOU WHOLE! GOT IT!**

**Bumblebee: g-g-g-g-got it**

**Moshigal156: (puts bee down and turns back into a human)**

**Dib: Whoa talk about anger isues!**

**Moshigal156: shut up or your next! now where was I….. oh yeah! next up from the bay moives we haz iron hide!**

**Iron hide: What the fuck am I doing here?**

**Sari: Easy you and every one else in here have been put on a game show and this (points to moshigal156) is our host don't piss her off**

**Iron hide: This is stupid I'm outta here!**

**Megatron: WAIT DON'T SHE BLOCKED THE-**

**Iron hide: (walks into doors and gets a nasty shock) OOOOOOWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?**

**Moshigal156: Sorry hide but you can't leave I'm in charge right now and your staying here! next up from the bay moives we also have ratchet!**

**Iron hide: NO! don't put him on the show!**

**Moshigal156: Too late! :)**

**Ratchet: What the fuck am I doing here? if this is some prank of sunstreakers and sideswpes they are so dead!**

**Moshigal156: Calm down hachet don't have a cow you're justa contestant of my awesome game show**

**Ratchet: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO HUMAN!**

**Moshigal156: (eyes start to glow red)**

**Dib: Oh he realy shouldn't have talked like that to her hes doomed now**

**gir: I'm gonna sing the doom song now Doom Doom Doom doom doom DOOM! Doom Doom doom doom doooooooom d-d-doom!**

**Moshigal156: (smiles at gir before turning her arms into cannons and blasting ratchet a coulpel meters a way) Take that you old fart! (truns her arms back) Now next up we have peter griffen, lois, chris , brian and stewie from family guy!**

**Chris: Where are we mom?**

**Lois: I don't know sweetie peter where are we?**

**Peter: I don't know but if this is a dream that means I can do what ever I want without consequences (leaves the room and comes back with arm fulls of puppies)**

**Lois: What are you doing?**

**Peter: I just adopted 30 puppies (putts the pupies on the floor and starts rolling around while laughing and the puppies rip his clothing off)**

**Zim: WTF?**

**Sari: Whats his problem?**

**Iron hide: This guys nuts!**

**Dib: You don't say?**

**Stewie: The fat man suffers from stupidity and lack of commen sense**

**Brian: Peter stop messing around you look like a dumd ass**

**Lois: Sometimes I feel like I'm married to a child ( has a flash back from her wedding day) Peter: What can I say about my beautiful bride exept milk, milk lemonaid around the corner fudge is made! (laughs like a loon)**

**Ratchet: What was that?**

**Sari: That was wired**

**Brian: You should have seen what he did at church yester day…**

**Moshigal156: alright people that's those are the players sari, bumblebee, megatron, zim, dib, gir, iron hide, ratchet, peter griffen, lois, chris, brian and stewie remember that's**

**Sari**

**Bumblebee**

**megatron**

**Zim**

**Dib**

**Gir**

**Iron hide**

**Ratchet**

**Peter griffen**

**Lois**

**Brian**

**and Stewie see you next time when we start our game on WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT**

**Megatron: This girl needs therapy**

**Moshigal156: Your face needs therapy!**

**That's a wrap people remember ideas for dares a welcome !**

**Megatron: I still say this girl needs therapy**

**Moshigal156: Shut up you should see what I have planed for you later on**

**Megatron: I think I don't want to know**

**Moshigal156: You don't but you will find out soon bye!**

We had just gotten optimus and arcee back from the arctic and now tests were being ran on every one ratchet was slightly concerned about optimus who had huge chunks of snow stuck to his body as he left the computer to help optimus remove the snow from his body. Who knew snow could be so hard to remove said miko as she pulled a chunk of ice of arcee's arm. You can say that again replied jack as he pulled a chunk of ice of arcee's other arm. On the bright side piped up raf at least arcee and optimus aren't stuck in the arctic anymore as he brushed some more snow of arcee's back. Hey ratchet said bulkhead why won't this piece of snow come off of optimus's shoulder? Ratchet walked over to bulkhead and touched to piece of snow on optimus's shoulder and said. By the all spark that's not snow its FUR! And just as he said that the piece of snow jumped off of optimus's shoulder only it wasn't a piece of snow it looked like what the humans would call a dog. AWWWWWWWW! Yelled miko its a doggie! As ran up to the dog to pet it. What the heck! Replied jack who went to go see for him self and there before everyone's eye's/optics was a dog a rather odd dog she had a long,thick coat of fur that was as white as pure snow, a wet black nose, a long fluffy white tail, pointed white ears, thick black padded paws with short black nails and two of the strangest eyes ratchet had ever seen they were a mix of icy blue and snow white. I think it's a Siberian husky said raf as he stroked the husky between her ears. Common dog found in the arctic and used for sled racing. Yeah whatever said miko as she put her hand out to the dog and to her surprise the dog put her paw in her hand. Hey she's trained said miko. Sit! The dog obeyed with out hesitation. Lay down! The dog obeyed. Roll over! The dog obeyed. O.K now… Jump! Miko said jack it's a dog she can't jump. Only to everyone's amazement she jumped. Well I'll be said jack. You were saying…. Replied miko with a smug look on her face. Shut up said jack. O.K now…. Speak! Hi there! Said the dog. Everyone did a double take. Did…. That…dog….just say….. Hi there? Said ratchet. Yep replied the dog causing every one to jump. Cool! said miko a talking dog! Oh I can assure you I'm no dog said the dog this is just my other form and to everyone's surprise she crouched and started transforming. Her paws became hands, her pointed ears became human and moved to the sides of her head, her muzzle pulled back into her face and became a normal human face and all her fur melted away. With in seconds what was once a Siberian husky was now what ratchet thought was the most beautiful human he'd ever seen. She nice and tall, she had long slender legs that were covered by long thick white pants, a thin waste line and broad hips, huge, round plump breasts that were covered by a thick white winter coat that had a hood with a fur rim and dog ears on it, soft looking hands that were covered by soft white gloves that had thick black padding on them like her paws did, long thick, smooth, knight black hair but her eyes stayed the same mix of icy blue and white but it didn't mater to ratchet he thought she was absolutely beautiful. Wow breathed miko. Can you turn into anything else? No said the girl. Would mind telling us your name then? Said . optimus after recovering from the shock he recived when she transformed. Sure said the girl. My name's sorbet but you can call me sherbet if you want every one does. Never heard a name like that before said jack. I was named after the mountain peak I was born on Mt. Sorbet. Cool said miko you were born on a mountain peak? Yep replied sorbet. In the middle of a blizzard actually. Cool said miko. So….. started ratchet slowly do you have any idea at all how or why you can transform into a husky? Yeah said sorbet If I'm right I am supposed to be a rare "snow dog" at least a million years ago there lived a tribe named "snow dog" the tribe consisted of people that could turn into husky's and I have right to believe I am a descendant of the tribe leader Taqqiq and his wife kallik and her their son kissimi. Taqqiq , kallik and kissimi? Said jack. What kind of names are those? Taqqiq means "moon" kallik means "lightning" and kissimi means "alone" said sorbet. Oh said jack. What does your name mean? It means "blizzard" replied sorbet. Oh said jack. Anyways I think I'm a descendant of kallik because she was the only white husky that was in the tribe and from what I've gathered I look just like her. Do you know what happened to the tribe? Asked raf. Sorbet sighed alas I do the tribe suffered a horrible fate. A deadly sickness broke out among the tribe that didn't respond to ujurak's herbs many died including taqqiq the tribe leader. And sense taqqiq wasn't there to maintain peace every one started fighting. Much blood was shed as the husky's fought one another until kallik put her paw down and did something about it. Thus she went on a quest to find a cure for the sickness with toklo, ujurak and lusa but only kallik came back so the remaining snow dogs scattered across the arctic in search of a new home and a new mate. Soon enough every one had found a new home and started a new life keeping their dog like half from every one else. Wow…. Said jack sounds tragic. A whole tribe just falling a part like that. But that doesn't explain why you were hiding on prime shoulder. Yeah said bulkhead why were you hiding on his shoulder? I was out hunting in the snow among the icy cliffs when I happened to spot your two companions. Not knowing who were or what you were I decided to follow along and find out. Thankfully my snow white coat kept me hidden as I followed. Soon afterwards a polar bear showed up and tried to attack me. Rather than blowing my cover and staining my beautiful white coat I managed to get up on your shoulder unnoticed so the polar bear left. Well that explains it said ratchet. Pretty much said sorbet by the way now that I think about it I never got your names or why 


End file.
